Narrated by Melodies
by RedSpadeHanji
Summary: This is a compilation of Yuri on Ice one-shot stories inspired by songs, set in different genres and AUs. Mostly Victuuri but can cater to other pairings as well. Songfic requests are very much welcome. Enjoy! :)
1. On the Dance Floor

_Song basis: Meghan Trainor – Better When I'm Dancing_

 **Warning:** KPop songs, just in case someone doesn't like KPop; and really shitty writing.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri on Ice and the songs used. The only thing I own here is the fanfic…and the OCs. ^_^

* * *

Amidst the sound of cars that occasionally drove by, through the humid air that clung on the fabric of his jacket, despite the tears that blurred his vision and the burning ache pulsing in his legs, he kept running.

When he was sure that he was alone, far enough to be undetectable to almost everyone, he dropped his bag and lay on the grass. The cold dampness on his back contrasted the hot tears that flowed down to his temples. Yuuri made no effort to wipe them away. He hiccupped as quietly as he could. His tears blurred the dark yet starry sky.

The memory of it all replayed in his mind. The thuds that resonated with every misstep, the clicks of the judges' tongues and their hisses, the remarks of disapproval, and the insults from the youngest member of the university's dance team echoing in the desolate walls of the auditorium's bathroom; all of these are seared into Yuuri's memory.

" _Why did you even try, shithead? You're no dancer. You're just a fat piglet wishing to dance on the same stage as our star. There's no place for you here…loser!"_

The tears flowed faster down into the grass. His hiccups grew louder. Yuuri pressed his palms into his eyes, pushing up his glasses; whether to stop the tears or the voices in his head, he didn't know.

He suddenly chuckled, his voice devoid of all emotion. Of course, what was he thinking? Did he really expect to catch the eye of the university's best dancers? Did he really think that a mediocre dancer like him can amaze Victor?

Everyone looks up to Victor Nikiforov. He is one of, if not _the_ best dancer of the Skylight Dance Company. He can make any dance his if he wanted to. His moves are so precise and smooth that the audience forgets how to blink for an entire performance. As their university's publication described him in a feature story, he is like a god dancing with the lights.

Put him in a team and everyone will tell you that he is the one in-charge. It may seem in some instances that he holds the marionette strings of all the other dancers.

They never fail to surprise, never fail to mesmerize. But no matter how good the other dancers are, the audience will always set their eyes on Victor. Whether it's a competition or an intermission performance, their team always gets the loudest cheers thanks to him.

And what does an amateur dancer like Yuuri Katsuki have against a star like Victor Nikiforov or a team like the Skylight Dance Company? He trips over his footwork as if he has chicken legs. His arms and hands do these unnecessary movements that make his dances look sloppy. Hell, all he does is dance to other songs as if he's making a cover. They, especially Victor, can choreograph an entire routine. All of these thoughts kept Yuuri's heart and mind anchored to the ground. Also, the facts that one, Victor was one of the judges who got to see him fail; and two, that Yuri Plisetsky, one of the team's rising stars, called him a loser made it all worse.

Victor caught his heart the first time he saw him dance in the freshman convocation nearly two years ago. He remembered how less than two years ago, he dreamt of dancing with Victor. Now, he just deemed himself as delusional. Who was he kidding? A mediocre dancer sharing the stage with a star was just insane.

He lost track of time. He was so deeply immersed in his self-remorse that he didn't notice someone poking his belly. Yuuri removed the arm covering his eyes to see his best friend slash roommate look down at him in concern.

"Come on, Yuuri. Let's go home."

* * *

Victor plopped on his bed, exhausted after a long day of lectures and laboratory sessions. He wanted to forget that he still has his papers due in a few days and that he has to choreograph their next performance routine.

Chemical Engineering was no walk in the park and he knew that. If his parents still won't let him work as a dance instructor after graduation, at least he had a second choice.

He groaned into his pillow. His homework isn't really top priority at the moment.

Though the competition is still three months away, he knew he has to come up with moves that will blow the audience away once more. But throughout his years of choreographing routines with his teammates, the moves he suggests become less and less impactful. The audience cheers them on, but he knows that in time, they will get tired of the predictability.

He needs an inspiration, something new and fresh. He has to think of a concept that no one has ever seen before. But Victor is starting to get tired. He thinks back to the batch of new recruits.

They're all young, so he's pretty sure that there will be a lot of brilliant ideas that can be contributed to the team, ideas that might be better than his. Now that he thinks about it, since they have so many members now in their dance team, maybe he can file for inactivity.

He chuckles soullessly, envisioning a five-hour long lecture from their advisers once they hear of his plan to be an inactive member.

* * *

"Yuuri." Phichit called. No response.

"Yuuri." He tried again. But Yuuri still isn't answering.

"Yuuri!" He lightly slapped his friend's shoulder, jolting him out of his review session. Yuuri removed his headphones and looked at his roommate with wide eyes.

"What is it, Phichit?"

"It has been three weeks, Yuuri. I've been thinking that maybe it's about time that you…you know, go back and keep dancing." The Japanese student was both confused and a little miffed at his friend's suggestion. Phichit knew that dancing was sort of an off-limits topic for the time being since his downfall at the audition. So why is he suddenly bringing this up?

"Phichit, you know I don't—"

"You literally won't stop moving. And I know you get restless when you don't get release." Yuuri looked at him scandalously, making Phichit give him a disclaimer. "I meant in a non-sexual way, Yuuri, geez."

"What I meant is that you can't stop moving. You almost hit me in the face thrice tonight." Yuuri blushed and mumbled an apology. He knew this would happen at some point.

Dancing is his stress outlet. He would dance until he burns out, which would take quite a while, given his higher-than-average stamina. But there are times when he has no time to dance, so he resorts to listening to music instead. However, when his mind gets too clouded and music isn't enough, his body just starts moving to the beat whatever song that happens to play on his headset. Though they are normally small movements, like how one would move if they were watching dance videos while sitting, it didn't really stop from bothering anyone near him. In this case, it would be Phichit.

"Yuuri, you've been so restless. Maybe it's about time you sought some sort of release. You haven't slept well these past few days."

Yuuri sighed. Phichit was right. He did notice that he was starting to get restless to the point that he can't sleep even after a long day. He can feel energy accumulating in his body, simmering deep in his being waiting to burst forth.

"Who cares if you can't get in there? No one can stop you from doing what you want. If dancing makes you feel better, go ahead. Let no one tell you that you can't."

He gave it some thought. Yuuri was never going to get into that dance company; he is sure of that. But he knew, in his body, in his mind, and in his heart, that he will never be able to give up dancing. Even if he didn't have an audience, his body can express what his mouth can't and that lifts weight from his shoulders. Dancing makes him feel free and safe. He took a deep breath and made up his mind.

Yuuri knew he'll never be able to match up to anyone from Skylight, let alone be a part of it. That thought left a bitter taste in his mouth. He has always watched the team's performances whenever possible, and his eyes always strayed over to the silver-haired dancer; and when they did, his heart beats a little faster.

As goofy as his friend is, he knows that the Thai never fails to get into his skull. He might never be able to dance with Victor, but that shouldn't stop him from dancing if it makes him feel better.

He looked at Phichit. Yuuri opened his mouth to tell him that he made up his mind. But he just nodded and smiled. He can see the certainty in his best friend's eyes.

"That's good, because I really miss seeing you dance." Yuuri smiled widely at him. During their freshman year, he would take Phichit to the abandoned dance studio in the rooftop of what is now the Physical Sciences building and show him his own cover of some dances or some random two-minute routine he made. And he would be glad to do it again after a long time. Yuuri can feel his heart burst into life again. He spent these past three weeks wallowing in his self-pity and he's starting to get tired of it. Though he can't still shake it off entirely, he convinced himself that he will be fine.

Phichit snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Also, I can't bear to see you mistake maple syrup for dishwashing liquid ever again." A red-faced Yuuri repeatedly smacked him with a pillow.

* * *

She sipped her coffee as she blankly stared at the screen in front of her. Shirley is one of the university's guards perched on the buildings. Roaming around the campus would have been a more interesting task to undertake, what with all of the interesting shenanigans the students engage in. Instead, Shirley became the compensation for the lack of bars on the side of the Physical Sciences building.

Her ears perked up at the footsteps approaching the building. Even in the darkness, she recognized those silhouettes. She smiled brightly.

"About time the two of you showed up. I really missed watching something interesting on the screen, y'know."

Yuuri and Phichit waved at her. They've known Shirley since their freshman year. They were looking for somewhere secluded to dance their troubles away, and they happened to land their eyes on the building's rooftop. The two of them were unaware of the surveillance cameras in the building and when they already got down the building from dancing, Shirley called them out. They vividly remember the first words she told them: "I'll keep your activities a secret. I do need some entertainment once in a while."

They jolted out of memory lane when she threw them the keys to the stairway gate and the studio. "Seriously, it's been forever since you last showed up."

"Sorry. Life happened." She cackled at their statement beore waving them off.

Soon enough, they got into the dance studio. Yuuri groped around the wall for the light switch and flipped it. Light flooded the studio and they relished in it. A wave of nostalgia flooded through their veins and they inhaled deeply. There was something about the studio's arboreal scent that both calms and excites them.

The dance studio is as big as a classroom that can accommodate 40 students. There are a couple of windows on the side of the studio facing the campus grounds. The wall opposite of the windows is a mirror, huge speakers standing be side it.

"So, Yuuri, what song are you going to dance to?" Phichit asked, sitting down on the floor in front of the mirror. Yuuri plugged his phone to the speakers and scrolled through his playlist. He used to dance to Western music or sometimes classical as he used to do ballet with his old teacher, Minako Okukawa, when he was a kid. But months before college started, Phichit got him into KPop and Yuuri found himself liking the genre's many songs and dances.

He chose a random KPop song, one belonging to a boy group. He handed his phone over to Phichit and pointed to the song he wants to dance to. Yuuri headed to the center of the studio and gave his best friend a thumbs-up, telling him to play the song.

He stood there as the beat box-like intro of the song started. He spun around slowly and somberly shortly after the song started. Then, with an upward snap of his head, he moved his index finger into an arching motion from above as he moved his body backward in a half-body roll.

And then the beat came in.

Yuuri takes pride in his sharp photographic memory. So a week after watching the mirrored dance video a few times, he started practicing it from memory.

And here he is.

He lets himself get partially lost in the music, moving wherever his legs and the beats take him. His arms moved accordingly. Yuuri's movements are fast and snappy, just like how he remembers the dance. He worried for a split second if he was doing something wrong. But he felt his body move without hesitation, so he abandoned that thought in the wind.

But his mind did not fly away. Yuuri hears the music transitioning away from the second chorus.

* _Neo ttaemune neomu apa!  
Hetgallige hajima!_

Phichit wanted to rub his eyes at the scene. He still can't believe that this person dancing right now, his best friend who isn't missing a single beat even with the complicated footwork of the song he chose, is the same Yuuri Katsuki who terribly flunked the audition of the Skylight Dance Company. It was worth mentioning that the boy group has got some complicated dance moves.

Even after a long time of not dancing because of schoolwork, Yuuri still has that flair in him.

Before they knew it, Yuuri is at his ending pose. He sat on one foot, his forearm leaning on one knee. His chest heaved from his heavy breathing. Phichit didn't notice a single tear falling from his eye until Yuuri regained his senses.

"Ph-Phichit! Are you okay? W-Was my dancing th-that bad?"

He sniffed. "Your dancing? Bad? You've got to be fucking kidding me! You fucking nailed that shit, buddy!" Yuuri was very taken aback. Phichit only swears when he is overcome with emotion, be it positive or negative.

"I-I'm…glad…y-you liked it." And there he goes. The bad boy who dominated the dance floor (not that he was sharing it with anyone) just a little while ago is once again his shy and awkward best friend.

"Geez, I really still can't accept the fact that you didn't get in there. I mean, you killed those moves, Yuuri! Yeah, they may not have the most complicated dance moves, but still…!" Yuuri blushed even more at his best friend's compliments.

"Got any more steam left, Yuuri?"

And so, the duo was back to the old routine they had in their freshman days. Whenever they get stressed, they leave their academic work for a little while, and dance the worries away. Sometimes, the songs are upbeat and groovy. Other times, the songs are melancholic and brimming with heartache. There are also songs that have a really strong bass reverberating through their bones, something that Yuuri loves. And there are songs that Yuuri is not really too keen on dancing to, like the ones that are borderline sensual.

He is slowly recovering, finding joy in something he once failed in. He was feeling better. But the same cannot be said of the frustrated Russian dancer wandering around campus this late at night.

Victor tried to come up with a routine multiple times but ended up scrapping them all. His roommate, Chris, was already frustrated with the number of times he had to take the trash out. And Victor was frustrated with the number of times he had to buy a sketchpad, which was only twice but still counted as maddening.

Yakov was starting to worry about him, albeit grumpily. He knew that Victor occasionally gets into slumps, but it never took a month. Five days was the bare maximum, which was surprising for an airhead like him.

And here Victor was, walking around the campus with a chaotic, numb mind. The competition was less than two months away and their dance routine barely reached a minute's worth. He is not the only one in-charge of choreography but he is the one they consider to have great ideas.

He huffed, stuffing his cold hands into his jacket pockets. Victor took a deep breath, raising his head to look at the stars. But as he did, a light caught his eye.

The Physical Sciences building was just up ahead. At this time of night, no one was supposed to be in the building. But apparently, there was still someone at the rooftop. His eyes fell to the entrance and he thought of two things: either there was no surveillance camera at the rooftop or the guard doesn't give a shit.

Victor approached her. She only spared him a split-second glance. "May I help you?"

"Excuse me, but there are people up there in the rooftop."

"I know." Well, that wasn't the answer he expected.

"There's an abandoned dance studio up there, if that's what you're curious about." She said nonchalantly, sipping her coffee. He blinked. Victor finally remembered about the dance studio up there.

An idea popped up in his mind. Maybe he could try choreographing on his own. Maybe he can come up with something without all of the distractions. But he'd probably have to wait for a time when no one is in there.

"If you're thinking of practicing in there," Her voice brought him back out of the clouds. The guard was staring at him now.

"I'm afraid you'll have to either wait for them to come out or find someplace else to dance."

"Who are 'them'?" Victor is now interested. Maybe if he watches them dance, inspiration might strike.

"Eh, they're just some students who I've been friends with since their freshman year. They're best friends." She paused to sip her coffee. "Well, only one of them really dances. The other is just there for moral support."

"May I go up to see them?" The guard gave him a contemplative stare before sighing.

"Knock yourself out. Just don't do anything stupid." Victor mumbled a hushed 'thank you' before dashing up the stairs from the open side. The gate to the stairs was open so he had no trouble getting in.

The problem is his stamina.

By the time he got up to the rooftop, he was breathing hard. But he tried to keep his voice down in fear of startling the two of them. Victor can hear beats faintly vibrating from the walls. With shaky legs, he slowly approached the door and eased it open as quietly as he could.

Sitting against the mirror wall is a guy with tan skin, chilling on the floor. He is holding his green phone up to whoever was dancing in front, presumably recording the whole thing. Victor was quite thankful that his reflection can't be seen.

Then there was the dancer.

His skin is as white as snow and he has black hair, just like his friend, albeit a bit more disheveled. The man's movements were precise, like his body was a marionette and the music is the puppeteer. There were a few moments where his arms moved like clock arms.

Victor narrowed his eyes, racking his brain. He swore that he saw this person somewhere before. Something about the way the man moved tugged at his brain. His face is very familiar as well. There were a few sloppy movements but they were minor. He heard the song stray away from the chorus. The dancer slicked his hair back, making his friend whistle. The song went into a long "whoa".

The dancer scooped the air in front of him and kept it there, his right foot sliding into a circle at the same time. His left foot and hand mirrored the move, making him look like he was holding something in his hands. He suddenly dropped his hands and head as if he was in anguish, surprising Victor. Then from that anguished position, he suddenly straightened up as he faced right, and Victor can see his side profile, parallel to the arms in front of his face. The dancer threw his head back a little, eyes closed and mouth slightly open. What he did next made Victor's heart stop.

He made a body roll. _Twice._

In those seconds where Victor saw the dancer's face from the mirror and from the side, it hit him like a lance in the gut.

He can't remember the surname, but he knew that this guy's name is Yuuri. He tried not to laugh at how this Japanese man shares the same name with Plisetsky.

Victor's lips pressed in a thin line. He remembered the Yuuri he saw from the audition, and he had a lot of flaws in his routine. He kept tripping over his own feet and his arms flew everywhere like that of an inflatable dancing man.

But seeing Yuuri dance his heart out in this studio definitely convinced Victor that he only fucked up because of nerves. He couldn't believe his eyes. The awkward, frustrated dancer from their audition actually looks so sexy doing body rolls in front of his friend with no care in the world. Even if he can't understand Korean, he knew that the song was nowhere near sensual. It was borderline melancholic.

His movements slowed down along with the music. Then it sped up as the rap part of the song came up. He spun on his knees before fully kneeling on the floor, moving his arms like a clock.

Victor didn't know what made chills run up his spine, the high note from the song or the pained expression on Yuuri's face as his arm shot up, as if reaching for someone he knew he'll never be able to reach. But it didn't last for three seconds as he executed a series of footwork and arm movements. Then he did the body rolls again.

Yuuri came to a huddled position as the song came to a close. He sat on his knees and his arms are wrapped around him. His position echoed the sad ending notes of the song. The tan guy ended the video and discreetly hid his phone behind him before clapping.

Victor felt his heart relax. Yuuri perfectly amplified the sadness in the song that it made his heart clench. The song spoke of loneliness, of not wanting to let go. It felt as if whoever is singing has this fear, the fear of his beloved disappearing at the slightest touch, as if she was a dream.

Yuuri danced to a couple more songs before they called it a night. During the whole time Yuuri danced, Victor was not able to take his eyes off him. His heart was beating like crazy in his chest and his face was heating up to insurmountable levels. In the three dances Yuuri had performed, he saw different sides of the dancer that Victor did not expect to see from the person who did terribly in their audition.

Victor jumped into the shadows as they exited the studio. Yuuri did not even notice that the door was slightly ajar when they came out. But his best friend peered behind him when Yuuri wasn't looking. He smirked at Victor before catching up to Yuuri. The Russian was surprised. He thought he was well-hidden.

That aside, Yuuri definitely stirred something inside of him. Could it be attraction? Could it be inspiration? It could be either or both.

* * *

Chris entered their dorm room to see his roommate staring at the wall with a dreamy look in his eyes. He raised an eyebrow. Normally, when Victor is spacing out, he is either tired or thinking deeply. And when Victor spaces out, he never smiled.

" _Mon cher_? Are you there?" He tapped Victor on the shoulder. He pushed him lightly but he didn't budge. Chris clicked his tongue. Victor's far too gone for a gentle tap to get him back to Earth. He grabbed the thick bundle of readings from his desk and slapped Victor's head with it, effectively snapping him out of his daydream.

Victor looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes. He brought his hand up to the back of his head. "Oh hey Chris, since when did you come in?"

"I came in just now." He sat beside Victor. "Are you alright? You were spacing out…and _you were smiling_."

Victor chuckled. "Well, let's just say I saw someone interesting last night." Chris gave him an amused look. "Ooh~ may I know who this person is?"

"Well…I can't remember his last name, but his name is Yuuri." Had optic nerves not existed, Chris' eyes would have fallen right out of their sockets.

"Wait, you mean that angsty teenager in your team?! How could you not remember his surname?" Victor laughed aloud, his voice tumbling around the walls of their room. It took the Russian a good three minutes before he calmed down.

"No, Chris, I'm not referring to Plisetsky, oh my god!" He laughed even harder but he was quicker to settle this time.

"As I've said, I can't remember this Yuuri's surname."

"Well, what does he look like?"

Victor tapped his chin. "For one, he looks Japanese." At the mention of Yuuri's nationality, Chris' eyes lit up like light bulbs. He clasped his hands.

"Oh, I know now! You meant Yuuri Katsuki." It was Chris' turn to chuckle.

"He's my classmate in Psychology 1. He's very shy, that little guy. Our professor really likes calling him for recitation." Victor slightly pouted in contemplation. It was quite consistent with what he has seen of Yuuri so far when he wasn't dancing.

"So, you're interested in Yuuri? I can get you two to meet up or something."

"No, I don't think that's a good idea." It's not that Victor doesn't want to see Yuuri. It's just that he doesn't want to present himself all of a sudden, knowing how shy the Japanese dancer is. He doesn't think that a sudden approach is appropriate.

"Oh come on, Vik! I am acquainted with him! You'll miss a golden opportunity!"

"How are you sure that that's Yuuri I'm talking about?"

"Oh, I'm seated behind him, so I can definitely see the mirrored dance practices he watches on his phone." Victor fell silent.

"Chris, did you know that he auditioned for Skylight?" His Swiss friend blinked, surprise in his eyes at the sudden change of topic. Victor sighed. He narrated what he saw of Yuuri during the audition, of how he saw Yuuri dancing in the abandoned studio, of how he wanted to know him more, of what he felt after what happened. Chris chuckled.

"I see why he would. He is a huge fan of yours." Victor's eyes widened.

"Really?"

" _Oui_. He has downloaded videos of your performances. And I'm pretty sure he has fancams as well."

Victor laughed heartily. He knows that some of the members of their team joined because of their favorites. But to know that the person who caught his interest is a fan of him is quite delightful.

"I can keep tabs on him for you, if you want, _mon cher_." He winked. Victor shook his head 'no.' "It's fine. I don't need him getting scared of me." Chris snorted. "You talk as if spying on him isn't creepy." Victor hit him on the head.

"Seriously, if you need a wingman, you know who to call."

* * *

Yuuri took in a whiff of the cool night air. He smiled gently as he looked up at the starry sky, looking for his favorite constellations to shrug off the feeling of being watched.

It's a Friday. He's done with most of his tasks so he can let loose. Phichit is out for the night to go clubbing with their two other friends, Guang Hong and Leo. Yuuri declined with no hesitation, knowing well what happens when he gets drunk.

Surfing the Net is not exactly the most exciting thing he'd want to do on a Friday night either. What better way to spend it than exhausting his stamina?

Soon, he reached the steps of the building. Shirley lazily waved the keys in her hand and Yuuri took them without hesitation. He mumbled a 'thank you' as he headed to the stairway gate. He unlocked it in one swift go and jogged up the stairs.

Relief surged through him as he turned on the lights. He took in a whiff of the studio. Its arboreal scent is gone, but the atmosphere of the studio is enough to get him buzzed. He removed his glasses and put on his contacts since Phichit isn't around to help him with selecting the music.

Yuuri connected his phone to the speaker and clicked on the song he wanted to dance to. He always made sure that the song has a three-second pause before it plays so he can get into position.

Yuuri faced the mirror. His hips are canted to the left, his right knee slightly raised to form a triangle with his legs. His left arm ran across his torso, his right arm slightly perpendicular to it. A piano started playing in the background. At the right note, Yuuri slowly raised his right hand before lowering it down along with his body.

And when the beat came, he started walking in a strong, feminine fashion.

He felt grateful that Phichit wasn't there. Yuuri said that he isn't fond of dancing to girl groups. And once his best friend knew that he danced to that kind of song, he won't let Yuuri live it down.

The refrain came in. He waved his arms to the left as if he was dancing to hula. Then, he twisted on the balls of his feet, making his heels move to the right as he swatted his arm in the same direction. He pointed to his right temple repeatedly as he moved forward. After a very short sequence of hand movements and a spin, the chorus was almost here. And Yuuri was far too gone into the music to really care.

 _My love is on fire~_

Yuuri went from gliding across the floor and swinging his arms along to sliding his hands perpendicularly only to sweep his right hand upwards at the third slide. The chorus ended and the second verse rolled in.

He summoned from the recesses of his mind what his ballet teacher taught him about moving like a woman. And it proved to be helpful in the second verse. He knows his body is flexible. He knows how to move like a man.

But sometimes, to be a good dancer means doing something you wouldn't normally do; he remembers Minako saying.

And that would sometimes mean moving like the opposite gender.

The bridge came in after blankly dancing the chorus. He glided on the floor as elegantly as he can. He raised his hands up and folded them over his head as he moved his hips from side-to-side. Yuuri then formed circles four times around his face with his arm before shooting said arm to the right.

He braced himself for the next part. Yuuri improvises solo moves out of moves that require team movement. He knew he hasn't polished it yet, but he still did it anyway. He ended up with his hands intertwined above his head.

Yuuri can hear the song approaching its end when he repeated moves from the beginning and the chorus, something he found himself executing smoothly. The ending notes came in. He pointed diagonally up in the air and crossed them down by his middle in a consecutive fashion.

He ended the dance with a sweep of his index finger from left to right, his right leg bent inward. Yuuri panted lightly, finally returning to earth. But as soon as his focus returned and his eyes fell on the mirror, he froze. Yuuri immediately wondered if he was dehydrated to the point of delirium. But he was sure that he drank a lot of water before this.

So why and how is he seeing Victor Nikiforov casually leaning on the wall with a smirk on his face?

How did he not notice his idol? And how long has he been there?

Yuuri shut his eyes tightly and took deep breaths. _He's not there, he's not there, he's not there!_ He chanted in his head over and over, convincing himself that he's merely hallucinating, that there's no way his idol will be standing there in the same studio as him.

He took one last breath and turned around. Yuuri opened his eyes to see no one standing by the wall. He didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed. He shook his head and grabbed his water bottle. He gulped all of the remaining liquid in one swig.

But the desolate feeling still sat in his chest. Maybe he did feel sad that his idol was a mere hallucination. But then again he would have a heart attack if Victor really was there.

He aimlessly scrolled through his playlist and stopped at a random song. Yuuri remembers this one. Victor performed a solo during a charity fundraiser organized by Skylight. The song sounded lonely in Yuuri's opinion or maybe it looked as such because of the movements. Nonetheless, it was one of his favorite performances by Victor.

Yuuri hit the play button and went into position. A rich, baritone voice filled the studio and he felt his body move slowly. His movements didn't have the power and sharpness of boy group dances or the combined elegance and ferocity of girl group dances. There's a hint of neither masculinity nor femininity in the dance, despite the song being sung by a man.

He wasn't stomping or skidding on the hardwood floor like he usually did. He slid across it as if it was ice, his arms calm and fluid like water. The only noticeable patterns in the dance he's emulating are when he extends his arms forward or upward and when he curls those arms around his lithe frame.

He closes his eyes, Victor's performance replaying in his mind. He's certain that neither of them knew Italian but his body language was enough to get through. He knows that Victor is just amping up his performance with his expressions, but it felt too real. It was as if Victor actually felt lonely. Or was he?

Regardless, Yuuri can definitely identify. He missed home. Studying in a foreign country will always make him feel alone, even with a person he considers his best friend. And with his anxiety issues, he often feels as if he is against the whole world with no one backing him up. One small mistake such as asking a leading question during an interview and he will brood over it for months. And then, he has his failed tryout for the Skylight DC.

He was always convinced that in the end, Yuuri only has himself. Even though he has a loving family and supportive friends, he still needs validation that they are still there. Everyone is there for him, so why does he always feel as if he's fighting alone?

 _Drip._

He didn't notice that his vision had blurred and water has dropped to the floor. He stopped dancing and looked down. Yuuri cursed. There is no reason for him to cry, so why is he…? He closed his eyes and bowed down his head, tears running down his nose. Was he really this pathetic to let his emotions rile him up so easily in a place he considered his safe zone?

"You're too handsome to cry, you know."

The time Yuuri was supposed to spend on berating himself went to bolting off backwards right into the wall at a speed he never imagined he could reach. Yuuri felt his butt hit the floor.

His mind reeled back from the shock going up his spine and from the voice that came out of nowhere. Yuuri tried to process the whole thing. He did not hear any footsteps approach him. Even with the music playing through the speakers, he should have heard any suspicious sounds. And that voice; where has he heard it before?

He blinked rapidly and shook his head. He focused on the figure approaching him. Long legs strode to him confidently yet slowly. The figure crouched before him, making Yuuri look up and consequently giving him the second heart attack of the night.

Yuuri gaped like a fish before him. He wanted to move, do anything to snap out of it, but he felt paralyzed. He forced his mouth to at least make a sound.

"Vi-Victor?" He squeaked. The Russian just chuckled at him and ruffled his hair.

Yuuri trembled in his touch, his face heating up rapidly. Victor Nikiforov is right there in front of him, touching his hair and looking straight into his eyes. His heart thundered in his ears and his vision swam. His eyes are as blue as the sky and his silver hair almost looked like glistening snow. The light of the room made him look so ethereal even with a black coat draped on his shoulders.

"You're so cute, Yuuri."

Before either of them could say anything more, he felt himself hit the floor.

* * *

Yuuri woke up to a dull throb in his head. He opened his eyes to see a familiar ceiling and curtains. He blinked but the room remained blurry. He figured that someone must have taken off his contacts.

 _How did I get here?_

He tried to recall last night's events. Yuuri remembered pausing halfway through the dance because of tears. Then he remembers someone coming up to him, then him scurrying to the wall, then…

Everything struck him like lightning.

He started panicking externally. He then started convincing himself that he was dreaming again. But the dull ache in his limbs was very much real. All of his thoughts turned to mush and chaotic noises. Yuuri doesn't understand what's going on in his mind anymore. He didn't know which thoughts to prioritize.

All of the turmoil came to a halt when the door clicked open. Yuuri felt his head snap to the direction of the door

"Yuuri, you're awake! Are you okay?" Footsteps rushed to him and the edge of the bed dipped. His glasses were slipped on him but Yuuri didn't even need them to know that Phichit looked deathly worried.

"I was so worried about you, Yuuri! Your caller ID came up but a different voice came from the other line and he sounded scared and—"

Yuuri placed his hands on Phichit's shoulders. He swore his best friend is ten times more of a worrywart compared to his mother. "Calm down, Phichit. I'm fine, see?"

"I know but I really thought you got into a terrible accident. I'm glad you're okay." He gave him a relieved smile and Yuuri returned it with an even brighter one. It instantly turned into a competition of who could smile the brightest, grins getting wider and wider until they ended up bending over in laughter.

Phichit stood up after three good minutes of cackling and wheezing. "I'm gonna heat some leftover pizza for us." But before he took two steps to their kitchenette, he turned around. "By the way," he slipped Yuuri a piece of paper.

"Congratulations on scoring a date." He left a wide-eyed Yuuri to heat their breakfast.

Yuuri's eyes trailed down to the piece of paper on his blanket. He flipped it to see a neatly handwritten letter. It was quite short, but every word turned his face into deep shades of red. Despite the sender being dubbed as a playboy, he sounded polite in his letter even with its subtle flirty undertone.

He felt his lips curl up into a feeble smile despite his heart thumping wildly in his chest.

 _Hey there, gorgeous!_

 _I really loved watching you dance last night. I wish I had seen more. I finally saw how great you really are at dancing. Also, I hope you're okay. That was quite a nasty hit._

 _Anyway, I'd love to know you better, so maybe we can meet up tomorrow evening? I'm sure you can help me with something. ^_^_

 _Here's my number: ***********_

 _Be seeing you, Yuuri! ^3^_

 _-Victor Nikiforov_

-XXX-

 **A/N:** There you have it, the first oneshot out of thirty. ._. I have a thing for cliffhangers. Please forgive me. XD And pardon the lame title. XD

*Translation: It hurts so much because of you. Stop confusing me!

As I've mentioned in the warning, there are KPop songs in this fic (except for the last one). Here are the songs Yuuri danced to (in order):

BTS – Danger

VIXX – Eternity

BLACKPINK – Playing with Fire

Stay Close to Me

I have 29 songs left in my list but they're all still tentative. In that case, I'd really love to take songfic requests from you guys. ^_^

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this first oneshot. Thank you so much for reading this! ^_^ I'll see you guys in the next one!

Stay safe, happy, and healthy everyone! :D

-RSHanji


	2. Strike Down

_Song basis: Toby Fox – Battle Against a True Hero_

 **Warning:** Brace yourselves for a ton of confusion, OOCness, vividly graphic scenes, potential heartbreak (or maybe not) and more shitty writing.

This is set in Undertale AU; just giving y'all a heads-up. To those who know the game, you know where this is going. And to those who don't…I hope you still enjoy it. Since there will be a battle scene, I recommend playing this song or any other versions of it when reading that part.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri on Ice, Undertale, and the song used. I only own the fanfic.

* * *

"H-He's not stopping." Cold sweat gathered on his forehead, his fingers shaking above the keyboard.

The screen showed every move, every step, and every attack. Dust spread across the dark floors of Waterfall and sprinkled the petals of the echo flowers that no longer gave away any passing conversations. They watched as every monster and every soldier fell into the tainted hands of a one-man team. The light from the mushrooms no longer gave a feeling of ethereality; it made the waters more daunting and the area more foreboding. Every footstep the murderer took sent chills down their spines.

The situation in the laboratory wasn't all that better either. Victor is starting to lose his cool. Yuuri, their royal scientist, is on the verge of hyperventilating. And their friend, Yurio, is oddly quiet as well. But his whole being shook with rage.

Victor watched as the murderer slashed at another monster, his white soul shattering into nothingness and his body turning to dust. He watched as his last remaining soldiers engaged in combat. He gulped in anticipation. His eyes started to lose focus, his mind going blank. They are his strongest comrades; there's no doubt about that. But with how the murderer swiftly brought down the Royal Guard one by one with a single strike, even with putting up a fight, the chances of actually defeating this mass killer are quite bleak.

He clenched his fist tightly. Can he possibly…?

A sharp gasp followed by a series of loud shallow breaths broke him out of his trance. Victor snapped his head to the source of the sound. Yuuri is tightly gripping his biceps, his back heaving with each breath. Victor immediately sauntered over to Yuuri and wrapped his arms around him as tightly as he could.

"Yuuri, breathe. Do you hear me?" He spun Yuuri around and hugged him even tighter. Yuuri tried to form a coherent sentence, trying to stop his tears from flowing.

As soon as Yuuri felt that he could muster a few words, he did. "V-Victor…they're…they're…" He lifted his head to look at the screen, just in time to see the last standing soldier of the Royal Guard bleed to death. His comrade's orange soul swirling with yellow was sliced in one clean cut before it shattered entirely.

Victor's body went rigid and Yurio slammed his fist on the metal bench he sat on. The angry blond teen stood up rather abruptly, knocking the bench down and startling them both.

"That's it! I'm shooting that motherfucker down!" Yurio stomped off in the direction of the laboratory's exit but Victor grabbed his arm.

"Y-Yurio, you can't t-take him on by yourself!" Yuuri stood up from his chair, his legs wobbling from his short panic attack. He held onto Victor to steady himself.

"Well, what the fuck am I supposed to do then, pig?! Watch them kill everyone while I sit here and do nothing?"

"W-We need a strategy first. W-We know that he can r-r-resurrect h-h-himself. So…"

Victor tuned out their bickering to look back at the screen. His eyes are glued to it but his mind flew off somewhere else. Hair covered one of the killer's eyes, leaving his sinister smile for Victor to see. Ash and blood covered the ground and flowed down the waterfalls. The murderer made it a point to stomp hard on the remnants of the massacre, making ash flutter in the air. Blood caked his knife, his shoes, and his clothes. There are even splashes of the red liquid on his cheek, making his wide smile a bit more spine-chilling.

He remembers every single slash, every single cry, and every single thud that emanated from the screen. With every creature and person the murderer kills, he becomes stronger. And with every downfall, Victor's heart clenched with pain and anger, a sense of justice coursing in his veins. No, he can't let that murderer pass through the Underground any further. He can't let that maniac reach their king. Victor can't let him loose into the world. As much as he hates the people who trapped monsters and humans alike in the Underground, they did not deserve the potential genocide that this heathen will bring upon them.

No matter how many times he gets killed, he comes back newer and stronger. But it doesn't matter. If the least Victor can do is to deter him from continuing his slaughter, then that's enough.

He looked back at Yuuri and Yurio. The scientist is already on his knees, his eyes wide with distress, and their furious friend just looked at him with a mix of disdain and pity. Victor's heart squeezed painfully as he looked at Yuuri.

The ever-so-anxious scientist had his heart in his hands ever since Victor saw him contemplating at the garbage dump in Waterfall. His eyes were cloudy, yet the soft light from the flowers and the mushrooms made him look otherworldly in a good way. Victor saw beyond his dedication for science and his awkwardness. He saw in Yuuri a heart hardened by hopelessness and the harshness of their reality yet still glowing strongly with kindness and perseverance, a heart that he wishes to protect. But now, Victor might have no choice but to shatter it.

Saying goodbye is the worst thing he could do to the poor scientist, but he has to protect what's left of their people.

 _Please forgive me, Yuuri._

Victor crouched down in front of Yuuri and gently cupped his face, making the scientist look up at him. "Yuuri, please do me a favor." The scientist blinked at him and nodded absentmindedly. Victor gave him a bittersweet smile in return.

"Evacuate the rest of the Underground. And I will take the villain down." Yuuri gasped, shock and dread filling his entire being, that very same dread turning into rivulets and flowing down his cheeks. Yurio let out a loud "what?!"

"V-Victor, you…you're not going to…" The captain hugged him tightly. The floodgates broke down at the warmth of Victor's embrace. Yuuri clutched Victor's shirt as he gasped for air. He can't bear to say goodbye to Victor, not when he has so much to tell him, not when he has so much to thank Victor for.

"I'm sorry, Yuuri. But someone has to make the sacrifice." He pulled away. "I might not live long enough to see King Yakov break the Barrier down. But I want _you_ to live long enough to see the sunlight. And I'm the captain of the Royal Guard." Yuuri shook his head frantically and buried his face in his chest.

"Victor, please, no! I want you to stay close to me! I don't want you to die! I…I want to be with you, Victor. I have…no one else…you're all I have." Victor let a few tears fall on Yuuri's dark locks. He doesn't want to leave either. He doesn't want to leave Yuuri's embrace. If he could, he would run away with him.

But Victor steeled himself and gently pushed the bawling scientist away, making sure he doesn't see the tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "Listen to me, Yuuri. There's a great chance that I will not make it, so...let me leave you one last memory."

Time stood still for the both of them, so did Yurio's shocked face.

Tears fell faster on the floor. Yuuri's heart was torn between beating more rapidly and clenching in pain. It hit him, the realization that this is the first and probably the last time he'll feel Victor's lips on his. The kiss was chaste and poignant. Yuuri returned the kiss, pouring everything he feels into it, and Victor did the same. Yurio cannot insert any insult or expression of disgust at the moment.

They parted. "I love you, Yuuri. I always have." Victor then left Yuuri to wear his armor on, ignoring their stunned state. He's leaving indefinitely and he has to steel his heart and toughen his will, for the sake of the Underground. He took a deep breath, and the moment he opened his eyes, Captain Victor is back in the game. With a booming voice, he sent his order.

"Yurio, take Yuuri away from here and evacuate Hotland. Tell King Yakov to secure the souls. I will fight the murderer." He walked briskly to the laboratory's entrance only to be stopped by Yuuri.

"V-Victor, eat this. This should increase your invincibility." He stared at the capsule on his hand. He gulped it down immediately. "Than—"

 _No._ _ **This**_ _will be the last time I'll have a taste of him._

Yuuri tiptoed and pecked Victor's lips. His somber eyes pierced his heart and soul. "I love you too, Victor." The captain stared at the scientist. Every single memory flashed in their eyes; the times they lounge on the couch watching anime, the times Victor almost made the kitchen explode, every moment they stole glances, every time Yuuri's anxiety gets the best of him and Victor chased them all away; they might never get all of those back.

Victor nodded stiffly and headed out the door. With steel-hard determination, he made a run for Waterfall.

* * *

It all happened so fast that no one was even able to blink.

A little child stood in the way. Standing in the way of a mass murderer is a huge mistake. Convincing a killer that they can be good is an even dumber idea to execute.

"There's good in you, I know it! Mom said that people who do bad things ar—"

There was no warning from him, not a single shout or a change in expression. As fast as the wind that howled in everyone's ears, the glinting knife hovered above him and it struck on the child, except that it wasn't the kid who got hit. The pain didn't seem to register until the killer is looking down at him with that malicious glint in their eyes. Despite the pain, he managed a smile.

"Go…I'll…handle this meanie."

"But…you're hurt." The child's lip quivered, his eyes shining in fear and concern.

"Don't…worry about me. Just…go." With much hesitation, he ran off. Victor fell to his knees.

"I…can't believe…that a brat like you…brought down…the entire Royal Guard." He rasped. Victor felt tears brim at his eyes as he chuckled soullessly. Pain started to blossom from the huge gash running from his left shoulder to his right hip, blood flowing down his torso and his legs.

He chuckled bitterly, ignoring the searing pain. "I guess…this is it." He looked up when he heard heavy footsteps approaching him, creaking on the wooden bridge. The steps echoed through the dead silence, every step more booming than the last. He saw the murderer's dull eyes staring down at him. He felt every bit of him fading away, his body turning to dust. Victor heard him smirk as he bypassed him.

Victor clutched his bleeding chest, his cracked soul hovering in front of him. He knows it all too well, a glowing blue heart. He watched his soul shiver as the cracks grew longer and bigger. He gingerly raised his fingertips, close enough to feel its warmth but not too close for him to touch it. The footsteps behind him grew fainter.

He thought of Yuuri, who is probably scrambling nervously all around the place to evacuate everyone. He faintly smiled at the thought of Yurio literally kicking everyone's asses to get them moving. He thought…of nothing else. Every single memory passed by in a blur, nostalgia washing over him. But out of all those blurry images, only one of them sat still on his mind, clear and bright like the crystals shining in the Underground's ceiling.

Yuuri's gentle smile.

Victor's eyes shot open, just in time to see red and yellow swirling in to cover the cracks that marred his shaking blue soul. He felt his body falling apart, yet fighting to stay together. He felt his heart beating more strongly than it ever did before. He heard the voices of his friends, of his comrades, of the innocent ones, echoing from all corners of the Underground, _crying_ for him to avenge them, to strike this villain down once and for all.

He knew the reason yellow started seeping into his soul, but he tries to figure out why there is red.

And hit him like a boulder.

He smiled. Yuuri never failed to surprise him. He took a deep breath and stood up. His body that was falling apart before is now stronger, newer than at it was a few moments ago.

He now knows how it feels like, the feeling of never wanting to give up. It was more than the need to deliver justice. It was different from the need to fulfill his obligation as the captain of the Royal Guard. The drive to keep going, the will to live on, is something he and the murderer shared in common.

Determination.

He whispered his thanks to Yuuri as the wind howled in his ears.

* * *

Yurio let out an exasperated sigh as he pushed the last of the people into the elevator that goes down into the more secluded parts of the laboratory. When Yuuri suggested hiding the people in that part of the laboratory, he was worried. But Yuuri assured him that the Amalgamates are harmless. The survivors from Snowdin and Waterfall aren't as many as those from Hotland, so crowding isn't such a huge problem, not yet.

After all, what choice do they have? With a mass killer on the loose, not to mention someone who can resurrect themselves out of nowhere, the only safe place in the Underground would be somewhere the killer would not even be able to get into, not without Yuuri to help them get there.

Yurio watched the door close and heaved another sigh as the whirr of the elevator faded. He glanced at the scientist who looks…lost.

"Hey piggy! This isn't the time to be spacing out!" But Yuuri didn't even flinch.

"Victor…" He whispered. Yurio clicked his tongue and stomped over to him.

"That old geezer will be fine! He promised to kick that shithead's ass, okay?! Now, come on!" Yurio started to get frustrated. Yuuri wouldn't budge.

"I…I heard Victor's voice."

"Ha?"

"I…heard him." He started hiccupping. "He…he thanked me." Tears started falling for the nth time that day. Yurio sighed, but this time, in sympathy. But he definitely wouldn't make it obvious.

"Look, you're worth more than you're crediting yourself for. If you weren't around, the Core would've blown up by now. And none of the people in Hotland would even know that someone is going on a killing spree if you weren't around to say what you saw through those cameras."

Yuuri looked at him with wide, glassy eyes. "Y-Yurio…"

"I'm not praising you, idiot! I'm just stating facts!" Yuuri chuckled weakly, wiping away the tears.

"Thanks, Yurio. You also helped a lot. You did evacuate Snowdin and Waterfall, after all." Yuuri saw the blond tense up at the mention of Snowdin. But there was no room for any thoughts when they heard the elevator come back up. Yurio grabbed the scientist's arm.

"Let's go, Yuuri." He nodded vaguely, looking back at the screen one last time before riding in the elevator.

The scientist shivered in fear. What if Victor really doesn't make it out? He'll have to think of a plan, and _fast_. He shook his head and clutched his lab coat tightly, held it as he would his hope.

* * *

The air is filled with the smell of blood and ashes. The bridge creaked with every step. The water rushed slowly underneath, its current carrying the remnants of fallen soldiers and monsters. The wind howled ominously, complementing the rough walls that loomed above.

Everything reeks of death.

Or so he thought.

He felt something cold and sharp zip past him, ripping through the fabric of his sweatshirt and grazing his skin. Whatever it was, it hit the rocky ground with a loud thud. It's a spear made of ice.

He smirked, turning around to see Victor standing there with a huge ice spear. His silver hair is a lot longer; it reached his back and covered half of his face. His armor looks a lot tougher too. _He really thinks he stands a chance against me;_ you thought.

He is quite surprised to say the least. He thought he was a goner. It turns out Victor is more of a fighter than he originally assumed. He gripped the knife tighter, anticipation running in his veins. The idea of taking down the captain of the Royal Guard is quite thrilling.

Without hesitation, he bolted towards Victor at a speed that would probably destroy the bridge. He raised he weapon, aiming for the heart-shaped emblem on his armor's chest.

Suddenly, he looked at Minami with ocean blue eyes that glowed with cold vengeance. Minami felt his arm freeze in midair as the same cold and sharp pain that grazed his arm earlier impaled his body. He couldn't make a noise, much less say anything. The knife fell down, blood trickling down shortly after it.

He stared into Victor's eyes. His sclera is black now, emphasizing his rage-filled irises. His voice sent a shiver down his spine.

"You're going to have to try a little harder than that."

His soul hovered and shook in front of him before it shattered completely. Before he knew it, he is back in the void. He stood there silently for a second before he cackled like a maniac. Minami laughed at the thought that Victor will deter him from his objective. He's much stronger now; there's no doubt about it. But with his strength and the determination that he now possess, not even the Underground's greatest hero can stop him. Minami chuckled in sinister glee. He can tell that this is going to be an interesting fight.

Minami walked for a little while until he found it, the save point, a glowing four-pointed star. He touched the star, revealing two glowing words above it: "Continue" and "Reset." He scoffed and pressed "Continue." In a flash, Victor is right in front of him again. Something about his miffed expression excited him.

"Do you really think that I'll let you get past me? I don't know what you are, and _I don't care._ Whatever you are…" With a swipe of his spear, Minami's red soul turned green and he found himself rooted to the ground.

"You're going **down**." Minami smiled menacingly. He fought Victor in previous timelines. He believed that this fight will still be a piece of cake.

Victor stomped on the ground and the battlefield suddenly turned to ice. Minami slipped and fell face first into the ice. Before he knew it, an ice stalagmite impaled him, making him let go of the knife. Minami watched his HP get cut in half and his blood trickle down the stalagmite. He tried to stand up, the cold painfully seeping through his insides. But the more he struggled to get up, the more he lost his HP. It hurts, not to mention that he can't move from his spot.

Victor skated in his direction with incredible speed, given his armor. He did what his soul allows him to do, jump high in the air. He summoned huge ice shards and threw them at Minami from above. He struggled to reach for the knife and cut the ice that stabbed him, but he can't. He only has 2 HP left. The icicles crashed all around him and he is back at the save point.

He let out a few wheezing breaths before cackling out loud again. He doesn't remember Victor pulling that move on him in any previous timeline. Admittedly, Victor caught him off-guard, but this fight now had a flavor he never knew he craved for until now.

Minami ignored the soft sobs behind him and pressed "Continue."

As soon as he saw Victor, he lunged at him as much as the battlefield allowed him. He vowed not to get surprised again. Victor pointed his finger at Minami and spears and shards of ice went flying at him. Minami smirked as he gripped his knife, ready to deflect all of them. But the same smirk graced Victor's lips.

With a swing of his spear, Minami's soul turned green once again. He almost fell down again when he felt his feet get rooted to the ground. The icy battlefield trapped him by the ankles. A green arc shone in front of his knife, his shield.

He grinned as the shards came from all directions. He tried to deflect the ice using the knife, but he still got hit. A barrage of spears approached him from the front and he held his knife still, making the ice shatter upon impact. An icy arrow hit him from the side but he ignored the pain and the warm blood as another barrage came at him. He gritted his teeth as he felt frustration settle in his bones. How can he attack when he can't even escape?

The spears keep getting faster and his HP is going down to critical levels. He swiftly reached for the chocolate bar in his pocket and took a bite out of it, filling his HP to the brim. As soon as he returned the chocolate bar to his pocket, his soul became red once again and he broke free from the ice that trapped him.

Without a moment's hesitation, he skated as fast as he can and took a swing at Victor; a clean hit. But the damage was minor compared to the damage he inflicted before Victor transformed.

Victor grunted at the impact of the hit, but other than that, he looks relatively unscathed. He sneered at Minami. It's now his turn to counterattack. He raised his spear high in the air and a storm cloud started to swirl meters above the tip of his spear.

Minami clicked his tongue and put his guard up even more. He slid once more towards Victor to land another hit on him. But before he could even get close, a huge icicle crashed in front of him. He glared at Victor who laughed maniacally.

"I'm not as weak as you think." He pointed his spear at him and more icicles came crashing down from the cloud. The sound of shattering ice filled the air. Minami skated as fast as he could to avoid the icicles. From the corner of his eye, he saw Victor's spear pointed at him, following the direction of his movement. And wherever his spear is pointed, an icicle crashes down.

He snarled in exasperation. Victor's attacks were never this intricate and fast in the Pacifist and Neutral timelines. All of his attacks back then are easy to block and dodge, and hecan run away.

But this time, there is no escape. There is no sign of him ever letting Minami off the hook.

The battlefield is now peppered with giant icicles, making everything look like a canyon made of pure ice. He growled, hating the feeling of being small. He stood his ground, waiting for any sign of an attack. But his vision is limited and everything is dead silent.

Minami looked at his health: 10 HP out 56. He took another bite from his chocolate bar. Afterwards, he slid around the canyon as slowly and quietly as he can. He gripped his knife tighter, looking around for any sign of the Royal Guard's captain. Victor's unpredictability made his heart pound with frustration and excitement.

He heard the faint whizz of a weapon from behind and turned around one second too late. An ice spear skewered his knee, sending him to the ground with a scream of pain. He heard more weapons coming at him from different directions. He quickly tried to stand up, ignoring the pain in his knee. But everything happened too fast and he is down on the ground again, spears impaling him on different parts of his body leaving him with only 1 HP. Red, nothing but dark red tainted the pristine ice battlefield. Minami groaned as Victor skated towards him. With one stab, everything turned black.

Without a second thought, he hit "Continue" again, and again, and again. Every time he revives himself, he gets a little faster, and his guard a little stronger. Every time he hit "Continue", he manages to land more and more hits on Victor. But every time he almost gained the upper-hand, Victor would always pull an ace card from his sleeve and Minami would be back in the void. However, every return is one step closer to victory.

He walked to the save point again. But before he could even touch it, he heard a voice behind him, one that is all too familiar. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"P-Please…can we stop now? I don't want this anymore." He chuckled spitefully as he walked towards the owner of the voice. He crouched down in front of you and gingerly lifted your chin with his index and middle fingers. You trembled in fear at his touch.

"Wasn't this _your_ choice? I've only tagged along this whole time. _You_ were curious about what would happen if you kill and spare certain people. _You_ chose to kill them all this time around. _Your_ determination allowed me to take control." He stood up and walked back to the save point, but not without looking back and giving you a sadistic smile.

"This genocide is all _your_ fault, _. And you gave me the power to continue what you started, partner." You cried harder as Minami carried on with his battle against Victor. You silently begged him to stop as you watched him fight. But your voice grew hoarse from crying. You stared lifelessly as you watched Victor's health go a little less than half. All those numbers you see every time Victor gets hit was nothing compared to when Minami struck him the first time.

You stared at Minami who growled before launching himself against the save point. You watched the words "Continue" and "Reset" pop up like it usually does. You set your sights on the "Reset" button. You chanted the word, over and over until it meant nothing at all.

Your tears fell faster as the battlefield grew more chaotic from the dance of the demon and the hero. You want this to end. You want Minami to stop fighting Victor. You want everything to go back to the way it was.

Back to the way it was….

You stared at the star the shone in the void. Like a moth to a flame, you walked languidly to the save point, _your_ save point. You gulped and clenched your fist. _No_ , you asserted to yourself. _I won't let you take control._ You knew that both of you are at LV 10. You're far from the point of no return.

Minami reappeared after dying for the nth time. He didn't notice you standing near the save point. You took this as a chance to wrestle him away. He snarled at you.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking back what's rightfully mine!" You yelled, ignoring his scoff. He tried to reach for the save point but you pulled him farther away. You elbow Minami in the gut and shoved him. Hurting people would be the last thing you'd want to do, but you have to. You laughed soullessly at your hypocrisy.

With newfound determination, you lunged to your save point. The two words you've tirelessly seen throughout this whole journey appeared on top of it. You turned around when you heard Minami wheeze behind you. You glared at him as he laughed at you.

"You really think you can stop me, _?"

"I'm just as determined as you are." You said as you watched your soul glow brighter than his blotched one.

"You're determined to kill everyone, to finish what I started. But I am determined to make things right." You remembered your journey to complete a True Pacifist timeline. You've made friends and resolved conflicts. You remember the loving hug Lilia gave you, the puzzles Otabek made you go through, the time you and Victor cooked spaghetti (and subsequently burning his house down), the help Yuuri gave you as you ventured through Hotland, the pose-offs you had with Chris, King Yakov's reluctance to fight you; all of these memories flooded you with nostalgia.

Tears flowed down your cheeks once more. The memories you shared with friends, the regret of committing a massacre, the desperate desire to make everything right again; it filled you with determination.

Minami ran towards you in a fit of rage. Without uncertainty, you hit the "Reset" button.

* * *

You opened your eyes to see sunlight streaming from above. You felt soft petals under you. You looked around to see corroding pillars and cracked walls. Instead of a knife, you held a stick. A gooey bandage is plastered to your knee as well. You chuckled and cried in relief.

You stood up, albeit wobbly. You looked behind you to see a translucent Minami pouting at you. You chuckled. He glared at you as murderously as he can. But to you, he only looked like a cranky child.

"I don't understand you, really." You chuckled even more.

"Looking back at that route, I don't want to kill again, _. I was batshit crazy back there! I'd rather translate stuff for you."

You gave Minami a gentle, comforting smile. "I won't do it again. I promise." You walked towards the entrance of the Ruins you grew to be familiar with. You took a deep breath. However, Minami interrupted you before you could even walk through the arc.

"Flowey's going to roast you for this."

"I know."

XXX

 **A/N:** That's it for the second oneshot. Yes, you, the reader, just corrupted our chicken nugget. But hey, it's still a happy ending, right?

By the way, I'm sorry for taking so long to put up another oneshot. Univ is a necessary pain in the ass.

Again, I would love to take songfic requests from you guys. ^_^ My roster is still incomplete.

So, I hope you still enjoyed this story. I'll try to tone down the confusion. XD

See you in the next oneshot! :D

Stay safe, happy, and healthy, everyone! :D

-RSHanji


	3. En Garde

_Song basis: Skillet – Feel Invincible_

 **Warning:** extremely short drabble, like REALLY short, OOCness, and more shitty writing.

I just remembered that I wrote a pirate AU drabble in one of my notebooks and that it's part of this oneshot compilation. And this song is almost completely unrelated to the story. Like seriously, I listened to this song on loop and I saw a pirate AU in my head. 😊

Anyway, should I still put titles for my oneshots? I'm terrible at giving names.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri On Ice and the song used. I only own the fanfic.

* * *

"Give him up, Katsuki! Surely you don't want your ship to be blasted to bits now, do you?" He jeered at the captain of the Aman Sinaya1. The rest of Georgi's men snickered behind him, their swords and guns aimed at him. Yuuri is outnumbered ten to one. But he stood there unfazed, his blue coat billowing in the wind.

Georgi Popovich is the most feared captain of the Russian fleet. No matter how big the ship may be, he will always sow fear into the hearts of enemy fleets and pirates alike. With a swing of his cutlass and a shot from his pistol, any enemy ship passing his way is sure to have an appointment with Davy Jones.

But Yuuri Katsuki is every inch the deadly commander Georgi Popovich is.

He started out as a voyager, a boy in his early adolescence escaping from his hometown that was seized by conquerors. He was never a fighter, at first; he was more of a merchant. But people kept sneaking into his boat, so he has to find a way to support themselves and to ward off anyone who threatens to take over them. Through years of experience in wayfinding, pillaging, fighting, and negotiation, he became one of the most notorious pirates sailing the Seven Seas.

"It's either him or the ship, Katsuki."

Yuuri scoffed at Georgi. Threats like this are nothing but a speck of dust to him. "Nice try, needle face. But he stays." Georgi clicked his tongue in annoyance at Yuuri's smug smile. He then pointed his sabre to the sky and sneered. He narrowed his eyes at the Japanese captain.

"You asked for it." He sliced the air with his sabre, its tip pointed to Yuuri.

" _Pli_!" Gunshots echoed in the ship, making everyone stop and stare at the captain who stood still amidst the barrage. Their throats felt tight as smoke obscured Yuuri. However, the bullets and the swords sound odd, as if they are striking not against flesh and blood but on fragile rock.

The noise finally stopped. Georgi grinned victoriously as he stepped through the smoke to where Yuuri stood. But as soon as everything cleared, they were all taken aback.

Instead of a lifeless and bloody black-haired pirate wearing a blue coat with gold ornaments, a spiky ice wall stood in his place. Georgi can hear the sighs of relief from Yuuri's crew. He snarled under his breath as he and his men circled the ice structure, only to find no one and nothing.

He roared at everyone aboard the ship, demanding Yuuri's presence. In response, an icicle crashed down from above, nearly impaling his leg. Georgi gritted his teeth and snapped towards the source of the icicle. He ended up glaring up at the deserted main mast. But his sharp eyes did not miss the blurry figure that sped away from the main mast's sails. He turned around to see where it went.

There, he found Yuuri sitting cross-legged on the quarterdeck, the barrel of his pistol pointing upwards and the same smug smirk playing on his lips. He let out a silent chuckle.

But that was not what set Georgi off.

Standing behind the captain of the infamous Aman Sinaya is their very own prince, he who is clad in a white dress shirt, trousers, and boots. His back is to everyone, but they can see the mischievous glint in his eyes masked by a blank smile.

Standing behind Yuuri Katsuki is Russia's prince, Victor Nikiforov.

Victor fully turned to a confused and enraged Georgi as Yuuri lazily swung his pistol on his finger. "I'll say this once and only once, Commander Popovich. _I am not going back._ " Georgi hissed and stepped towards them.

"I am afraid I can't let you do that, your Highness." He raised his hand, signaling his men to prepare for any resistance that could come from either of them. Yuuri scoffed as he stood up and placed a hand on his hip. Georgi's hand tensed.

The Russian prince heaved out a sigh. "Do I have to repeat myself Georgi?"

"This an order from King Yakov! You are to return to Russia along with this scoundrel's head!" The silence that loomed over the ship is heavy, and no one dared to move. Victor's face is unreadable under his fringe and Georgi's starting to sweat bullets.

"How about a duel, _Commander Popovich_?" Yuuri stepped down the quarterdeck as he unsheathed his cutlass. Georgi shuddered as he looked into Yuuri's eyes.

His eyes are the color of chocolate, but instead of innocence and sweetness, his eyes shone with steel cold determination. His eyes are telling the commander of the Russian fleet that he will not give Victor up, not today, and never in a million years even after death. Georgi may be persistent enough to take Victor back to Russia, but Yuuri is just as determined to keep Victor aboard his ship.

"We fight to the death, and whoever deals the first wound keeps Victor. What do you say?" The pirate captain stood one foot away from him. He looked up at Georgi with a challenging smile. But he sneered and refused.

Georgi gave his men the signal. But nobody came.

He looked behind him and reeled back in horror. All his men stood unconscious, their bodies covered in ice save for their faces. He realized that due to the fury that pounded in his head, he didn't hear any sign of struggle behind him. Georgi glared at Victor who walked down the quarterdeck with a sunny smile on his face.

"It's my choice whether I stay on this ship or go with you. But since you won't let up, I think it's just fair that you fight Yuuri by yourself. After all," His smile lost its shine and turned as cold as his cerulean eyes.

"You're the strongest leader of the Russian fleet." Victor stepped beside Yuuri and kissed his cheek. He then whispered something to Yuuri that made him embarrassed and confident at the same time. Georgi shook with rage and disgust at the display of affection, contrasting the loud holler coming from Yuuri's first mate who hung from far up the rigging.

Georgi pointed his sabre at Yuuri who simply returned the gesture with his cutlass. Yuuri's heart pounded with a variety of emotions; the thrill of battle, the fear of losing Victor, and the determination to keep him on the ship. He hid all these emotions under a confident smirk.

"Let's dance, needle face."

-XXX-

 **A/N:** Yoooo I have no idea what I'm writing here. XD I'm probably getting a lot of pirate facts incorrect here and I'll try getting to those later, so please point out any inconsistencies I might have missed. I seriously just wrote this on impulse. And I kind of deviated from the one I wrote in my notebook.

And yes, I know "needle face" isn't really a great insult.

1In Philippine mythology, Aman Sinaya is the goddess of the sea and the protector of fishermen.

Sooooo I hope you enjoyed this oneshot, albeit it's extremely short. I'm currently working on the next one. Also, I'm sorry it took me almost a month to update.

See you in the next oneshot!

Stay safe, happy, and healthy, everyone! 😃

-RSHanji


End file.
